Imagine, les cables lachent, on tombe et on meurt
by ELFNoona
Summary: Joon et Mir sont coincés dans un ascenseurs... JooIr -By Noona-


Cela faisait deux semaines que Mir avait du changer de chambre, tout simplement parce que Joon l'avait viré. Le maknae s'était donc retrouvé dans la chambre de Thunder, et G.O avait atterri chez le mini-Rain. Ce dernier avait essayer d'avoir la chambre du leader mais en vain. Pourquoi vouloir changer si soudainement ? Parce que Joon avait peur d'être entendu durant la nuit par son compagnon de chambre... Mais l'acteur avait mis ce changement sur le compte de son actuel conflit avec le rappeur. En effet, les deux ne se parlaient presque plus depuis environ un mois, et passait leur temps à se battre. Surtout le plus vieux, la question qui hantait son pauvre petit cerveau étant : « Il est obligé d'être toujours aussi désirable ? ». De son côté, le maknae était peiné de voir son ami agir ainsi avec lui. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce traitement. C'est même la faute de Joon ! Car oui, si nous remontons le temps, tout a commencé le jour où Joon est entré dans la salle de bains alors que Mir était sous la douche.

Depuis, le temps a passé, et le groupe a aujourd'hui une émission de radio. Elle se déroula bien, dans le calme et la bonne humeur, jusqu'à une question de fan. « Comme tous les groupes, vous vivez tous ensemble. Y a-t-il des moments où vous vous sentez gênés ou troublés entre vous ? ». Immédiatement, Joon lança un regard en coin au maknae, repensant à son corps nu, ruisselant sous la douche, sa soudaine envie de le rejoindre... Hein ! Non, c'est pas normal, ça... Donc, alors que le groupe répondait joyeusement, Joon se prenait la tête et s'énervait dans son coin sur ses envies anormales envers son cadet. Il avait beau avoir repoussé l'échéance, une discussion s'imposait.

Petit calcul mathématiques : un ascenseur coréen peut contenir 6 personnes. Ça tombe bien, les MBLAQ sont 5. On ajoute le manager qui parle avec le leader, et les deux animateurs radio qui ont entamé de joyeuses conversations avec Thunder et G.O, un Mir un peu lent et un Joon distrait, ça donne … Le maknae et le danseur coincés seuls dans le même ascenseur. Rien de bien grave, la descente va durer quelques minutes... Mais le destin s'acharne sur eux et bien sûr, alors que le reste du groupe attend sagement dans le van les deux derniers, nos deux protagonistes doivent faire face à... La panne de courant !

- Je crois qu'on est bloqués...

- J'aime pas les ascenseurs...

- J'ai lu dans un magazine que souvent, durant les pannes, les câbles ne supportaient plus le poids de la cabine et...

- Arrête Hyung ! Tais-toi...

- Hey... Imagine les câbles lâchent , on tombe et on meurt.

- Tais-toi ! LA FERME !

Joon se retrouva plaqué à la parois de l'ascenseur, les lèvres du maknae sur les siennes. Puis le plus jeune recula en baissant la tête, les joues rouges.

- Désolé...

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du blond.

- Je... Ne me déteste pas, s'il te plaît... Mais je me sens mal depuis que tu m'as demandé de changer de chambre... Comme CheonDung a deviné mes sentiments, j pensais qu'il t'avait tout raconté...

- CheolYong... Tu veux la vérité ?

Le blondinet leva ses yeux encore embués.

- Si j'ai voulu changer de chambre, c'est parce que ByungHee a le sommeil lourd... Et... Tu sais, je parle en dormant, alors... J'avais peur que tu m'entende dire des choses sur toi...

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Que... Que je... Je t'aime...

Comme pour stopper tout cris d'exclamation, le danseur attrapa son ami par l'épaule et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime , ChangSeon.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime CheolYong.

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser, avant que celles de Mir ne glissent dans le cou de son ami. Le danseur inversa leur position, plaquant délicatement le rappeur contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur. Après avoir balancé leur T-shirt respectif, l'aîné s'activa sur la fermeture du jean de son amant, puis s'abaissa à son niveau. Il caressa du bout des doigts la déformation du boxer de Mir, devinant le pic de chair caché dessous, puis retira soudainement le morceau de tissu. Il observa quelques instants le membre gorgé de désir, le touchant furtivement, jouant avec le bout, avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa langue et de l'avaler entièrement. Ses coups de langue faisaient résonner les soupirs de sa victime dans l'espace clos. Le maknae sentait sa fin venir, il attrapa le visage de son bienfaiteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- ChangSeon... Je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps... Je veux que tout sois parfait...

Le plus vieux fit taire son compagnon en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Une fois humides, Joon caressa la colonne vertébrale de son amant et commença sa préparation. Une fois suffisamment prêt, le cadet enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, et le laissa se glisser en lui, non sans douleur. Il laissa d'ailleurs une magnifique morsure dans son cou. Joon commença rapidement ses coups de butoir en Mir, essayant toujours d'atteindre un point plus profond. Et enfin, il trouva ce point si sensible chez les hommes, il le toucha de nombreuses fois, plongeant son maknae dans une vague de plaisir intense. A bout de force, ils se libérèrent et s'effondrèrent sur le sol gelé.

- Rhabille-toi, tu vas attraper froid.

- Je m'en fiche, ta chaleur me suffit.

- Oui, mais si l'ascenseur repart...

- Tu as raison. Tu me files mes affaires ?

Après avoir retrouvé leurs vêtements, le petit couple se câlina quelques minutes avant que le courant ne revienne et que les portes s'ouvrent sur le reste du groupe.

- Et bien, vous êtes réconciliés !

- Je vais encore devoir déménager...

- Toi ! Pas touche à MON maknae pur et innocent !

Joon lâcha alors son petit-ami pour fuir face à la fureur de son leader et s'enfermer dans le van.


End file.
